


Another Date by Chichirinoda [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Another Date by ChichirinodaMinato takes one of Elizabeth's requests, and it doesn't quite work out the way he intended





	Another Date by Chichirinoda [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147368) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



**Text** : [Another Date by Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147368)  
 **Length** 0:12:52  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Another%20Date%20by%20Chichirinoda.mp3)


End file.
